Sorceror of the Moon
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Magic has always existed in the world- Magery, Artistry, Prophecy, Kitsune magic... but there is a fifth magic as well- the dark arts, Sorcery. And there has been only one known to master it. With a shadow of darkness rising, one master of each magic must work together to stop it... even if they are mortal enemies. KyuubiXYami, AmmyXWaka
1. Prologue

**AN: This was a story though up as I was reading _Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flammel_. Mainly because there are many types of magic in this. It's also fully planned; all the characters are set, story planned, etc. I have the first chapter written and that will be put up soon as well... However, who knows when the rest shall come, so be patient.**

**Also if anyone guesses all five of the characters in this prologue correctly without me having told them before you will get a (albiet virtual) cookie. Because.**

**One final note: This entire story takes place before Okamiden. It WAS originally afterwards, but I realized Chibi didn't fit in ANYWHERE and thus gave the whole idea up and put it before. It even led to a few ideas to explain things in Okamiden... But I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

If one has lived for as long as I have, amongst as many peoples, many places, one might believe magic truly exists in the world.

If one were to believe this, they would be correct.

In essence, there are four types of magic, each intertwined by the same energy making them possible, yet each different….

_Prophecy. Ah, perhaps one of the rarest forms… and the most accursed. There are those who would give anything to see into the future, but few realize how much it hurts to see events, events which have not yet happened, but which are doomed to happen, events happening to even the one you love, things happening you cannot prevent…_

_The past brings memories horrifying enough; why must I see the horrors the future must bring as well?_

Brush magic~ Probably a bit more common than prophecy, but it's still something prided as belonging only to the Poncles. Notably, only the Envoys… Of which I am one. Brush magic can do anything, create almost anything- And I do mean almost. It cannot create human life. Indeed, an artist is lucky if it creates even the smallest of animal life, and that in itself takes extraordinary power. You do not believe me? Oh, trust me, I've tried.

Perhaps had I succeeded before, it would not have taken a century for Okami Amaterasu to return…

**Mages- conductors of white magic, a mage has some control over certain elements. Some are more powerful in certain realms than others; myself, I am best at water and electricity. It was perhaps ironic that I chose to study to become a mage, when all things not considered pure science were frowned upon by my tribe… But perhaps it was this farsightedness that saved me while the others perished. Even when I escaped to earth, I was stilled viewed as ordinary, a scholar, a politician… perhaps even made greater by my ability as a mage.**

_Kitsune magic… Yes, we fox-like creatures do have a magic of our own, you know~! It allows us to transform our appearances at will, possess others, walk in dreams… And, with an object powerful enough to boost our abilities, we could rival even the gods of the Celestial Plains._

_Why yes, I do in all honesty believe in the gods. But there is one thing else in kitsune magic… The Binding of Loyalty, something ancient, older than perhaps even this world, which will unite us to one person, one person we choose to serve, to do anything for…_

_And I would lay down my life to protect my Master._

But what if I told you, on top of all these, there was a fifth magic?

Sorcery.

Ah, yes, I see you back away in fear now; sorcerers are well known as opposites of the mages- masters of dark, black, foul magic, magic that could make your stomach turn in fear… But there is nothing to be afraid of. Sorcery is the same as the magic of the mage; only the sources and the formulas for the spells are different, splitting them into two distinct magics. And besides, there is only one who has ever fully mastered it, known enough about it to rend the world twice over and cast it into the depths of darkness…

But how do I know this?

I am Tokoyami no Sumeragi.

I am Empty Death, Emperor of Eternal Darkness, Master of Sorcery…

But it would be better if you merely addressed me as Yami.


	2. Dark Tidings

**AN: Ahahaha I hate Akuro just so you know. This is one of those proofs of that... I know you'll be all like "But Akuro wanted to bring Yami back/was Yami!" ...I'm sorry, but I haven't played Okamiden in so long, and I really don't care. I love Yami so much I'd hate Akuro to really be a part of him because Akuro is so lousy OTL. So Akuro just... hates him. Oh, and Akuro was originally meant to be a cyclops as a human, but that'd just be too scary.**

**What's this? Gijinkas? My OWN gijinkas? YES~ 8D ...Because I love them shuddup. And I'm sure you can guess what's so special about Yami now, eh? And Kyuubi's in here too... You know, Ninetails. I prefer the Japanese spelling and him being a he. And he happens to sounds English for some odd reason- I suppose the owl twins are wearing off on his, what with "bloke". And Yami wants Ammy's help? And there's some OTHER evil being besides himself?**

**...Well this is just wasting your time so just read t and be sure to enjoy~**

* * *

A flash of blue, a grunt of pain, a thud, the only things that penetrated the surrounding blackness. A tall, sturdy, muscular man with mottled purple hair, a trench coat, and a patch covering his right eye fell to the ground, eyes closing in pain as a spasm of electricity jerked through his body. Opposite him stood a smaller, slighter one with jet black hair and clothes to match. At first glance one might make the mistake of thinking he was ordinary, but closer examination revealed his skin to be tinted with blue, his eyes to be red, his hands skeletal and black, with many odd red lines upon them, and his face and clothes had upon them the unmistakable markings of a god or goddess of some sort.

Chest heaving with effort, the purple haired man pushed himself to his feet. "Death has apparently not made you any worse for the wear, _Yami_." The name was spat out with such force of hatred and loathing that it would be impossible to guess their former relationship. Yami shrugged this comment off nonchalantly, pulling a black fan with an odd design, like that of a black serpent with a crown of fire, from an invisible pocket and opening it. "You have always underestimated me, Akuro, that is your weakness," he murmured, tone flat, not betraying his mind that was working at a hundred miles per hour, analyzing the situation and calculating his next move. "You see someone slighter, _weaker_ than yourself, but you forget that I have always been a master of strategy and defense, and that my strengths are in finding your weaknesses." Red eyes narrowed from behind the fan as he gazed at the man. "I knew you never supported me. I will confess, however, I did not know your treachery ran this deep that you would attack me in such a way."

Akuro laughed, clearly amused by what Yami had just said. "You, master-mind that you are, couldn't guess? Ha! You do not know how much pleasure that gives me… No… I serve another, more powerful master than _you_ would ever be… I was merely a spy for him, watching you so that he would be able to find YOUR weaknesses… You idiot…"

The fan, which had been tapping against Yami's chin, came to rest just above his mouth. His eyes, already narrowed, were now slits. Another master? That, Yami thought, was nearly impossible. He knew that there had been no other presence of darkness when he arrived in Nippon, least of all something that could possibly be more powerful than he was… "Oh really?" he drawled, taking a step towards Akuro, acting as if that revelation had not thoroughly shocked him. "I wonder what could have caused you to serve this master, seeing as how you rebelled under me…"

Akuro grinned, showing the awful condition of his teeth. "He is more… powerful than you are… He could cloak his presence, unlike you, make himself seem weak… And that may be. He needs… certain qualities, one of which you possess… When he realized how much I hated you, he asked me if I wanted to be able to capture you and hand you over to him so he can steal that power, use it for himself… and then, of course, he added that when he's done with you… Ah, then, I can use you however I desire~"

The tone of Akuro's voice worried Yami. He had a feeling of what the man meant, even though he was careful enough not to give it away… Still, he refused to show that he understood what this meant. No, best not to give that away; it might cause Akuro to act quickly without being too hasty and make a critical mistake. After all, if he knew his prey could get away so easily…

Yami closed his eyes, a sigh emanating from him. "I am afraid you may have to disappoint your master, Akuro. I do not believe you can catch me that easily…."

Akuro laughed gruffly. "You have no escape route this time… all of your petty little tricks have been exhausted, too… I don't think it will be 'easy' for you to defy me now…"

The fan, which had resumed tapping against Yami's chin, stopped once again. "…Oh, I think it's just a matter of underestimating one's opponent… You seem to do that often, don't you, Akuro…" Yami murmured. "I am not as defenseless and exhausted as I may seem…"

The fan snapped shut and suddenly went flying, cutting through the air towards Akuro. Yami paused, extending a hand along the fans trajectory and blowing on it. As if the air from that blow caught up with the fan, it suddenly burst into flame. The flame took shape, until it was the roaring head of a dragon, a dragon crowned in flames… Akuro's eye widened, and he raced away from it, knowing all too well that this was Orochi, the great serpent, or at least a manifestation of him in flames – both of which were exceedingly deadly. Yami did not stick around to view his handiwork burn into Akuro and singe away half of his sleeve. He was already leaping away, jumping onto an invisible wall and using his momentum to move upwards, up, up towards the square of grayish light that marking the only escape route…

He caught the edge, just barely, hanging for a few moments by his fingertips. His heartbeat raced; if he failed this, he truly would be unable to fend for himself against Akuro any longer… Slowly, painfully slow, he pushed himself up, trying to get over the ledge, his chest just coming over the divide when…

Something grabbed him from below, weighing heavily in on his body, and Yami let go with a squeak. The weight pulled him down, back into the blackness below, his fingertips barely catching hold of the edge again and holding on. "Oh no, you don't," Akuro breathed fiercely, snarling. "That was clever, using that fan like that, but you'll have to do more than THAT to stop me!"

Yami whimpered, knowing that Akuro was right. He could not stop the man; he had nothing left up his sleeves that could even cause a distraction, a minor diversion to attempt an escape. He had only one hope now, one fickle, almost nonexistent hope that all depended upon one condition, one condition he was not even sure was possible. And even that required him to remove a hand from the ledge, to loosen a grip that was already weakening… but he knew it was his only choice, the last hope he had.

He removed his left hand from the ledge, pulled out a whistle, and blew it.

Utter silence. His remaining hand was now millimeters from the edge, just about to give in to the incredible weight, ready to let him fall… He gave in, resigning himself to his fate, and let go…

Just as an incredibly strong set of teeth gripped the back of his collar.

Both Yami and Akuro's gazes whipped up in shock towards the owner of those teeth. It was a bedraggled and scarred fox, persistently tugging at Yami's collar, trying to bring him to safe ground. Akuro spat in disgust. "_That _is what you summoned? Your little _pet?_ Pathetic!"

Yami snorted. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not totally in your control yet… indeed, I do think it is time that you shut up about 'gaining control' of me. I have grown rather… bored of this… Good day."

He raised a pointed finger, watching Akuro raise an eyebrow in curiosity, before striking. He watched as Akuro gasped in shock at the sudden blood flowing from his right arm, watched as Akuro made the simple mistake he knew would happen, that Akuro would clutch at his arm and thus release his grip on Yami, thus falling to the floor. And he felt as Kyûbi was finally able to yank him up towards safe ground.

For a few moments, he lay there, panting from the wave of exhaustion that flooded over him and from the sheer deadly exhilaration of the moments just before. The fox padded over to him, curling up beside him and burying his nose into Yami's clothes. "_Are you okay, Master?_"

Still panting, Yami raised his head and nodded. "…Yes… I will be fine… but come now, we must hurry. Despite having fought her in the past, despite that rivalry, I do believe there is one person who needs to know about this, and know about it _now_. She was just barely able to defeat me, and even then, only through a boost in people's faith… She needs to be warned… I have been deceived. There is another dark presence, more powerful than I am…"

"_No one is more powerful than you are, least of all that foul bloke,_" Kyûbi responded reassuringly, crossing his black forepaws before him. Yami snorted. "Akuro is not a major threat, it is true, but he said he served some… other master… and, believe what you will, but he sounded like a significant threat. Akuro spoke of him even wanting to steal some of my… powers, and even if he were not a threat before this, afterwards, well, no matter what he stole, there is a chance that it will make him an extremely powerful threat."

Kyûbi nodded slowly, fox ears tilting backwards. "_…No one steals anything from MY Master on my watch… Especially not if it makes him ultra-powerful…"_ The fox shook his head. "_I suppose we really do need to work with Amaterasu now… I don't like it, but if you say so… I guess the worst that can happen is she won't listen, will think you're just trying to trick her to get on her good side, and have us bound and chained and gagged and throw us into the darkest part of Yomi, right?"_

Yami stared at him for a moment. "…If you are trying to convince me not to talk to her, you are doing a good job… But, much as I hate to admit it, I must."

"_Suit yourself."_

With that, fox and darkness began walking through the white land, gray mist swirling at their feet, towards the place they would have a chance of talking with the sun goddess at.


End file.
